


Try

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Kinda, So it's good, at least he didn't have to go to the teple to get healed, go fyr go, nil's pretty face getting smashed with fists, off-screen tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Fyr just sighed and, deciding he did all he could for now, wiped as much blood from his hands as possible.





	

“So, what happened?” asked Fyr, trying to fix Nil’s nose. By now his hands were slick with blood. Nil just shrugged.

“The only thing I remember is drinking a whole bottle of mead by myself and then kicking the waiter to the nose.” Hearing about drinking Fyr looked at him with disapproval, but gently poked the nose to put it in the right place. Nil winced, but after Fyr already mended his leg and side, the nose wasn’t that much of an issue. “To be fair, he was an asshole.”

Fyr just sighed and, deciding he did all he could for now, wiped as much blood from his hands as possible. He fixed Nil another look.

“You drink too much,” he finally said, sounding so disappointed that Nil flinched. 

“Yeah, I know.” Nil took a towel to wipe as much blood as he could without touching his nose. “I didn’t plan on drinking yesterday. It just happens sometimes.” Fyr raised an eyebrow at him, and Nil  held up his hands in defeat. “I know, really. I’m trying.” Fyr’s disapproval softened a bit.

“I can see that. You’re doing well. If I can help, just say a word.” Nil smiled, bit lopsided with his nose still twice as big as usual.

“Thank you. I just might.”


End file.
